Episode 5397 (10th September 2009)
Plot Fuming Paddy reels as he takes in the news that Chas has betrayed him and feeling utterly humiliated, he roars at Carl to get out of his house. Lunging forwards he goes to attack Carl, who dodges him and leaves a broken Paddy on the floor, an emotional wreck. Meanwhile, in the pub, Chas has come to the decision not to tell Paddy the truth yet and is hopeful that she's learned her lesson and she need not hurt him. Paddy goes to the surgery and starts smashing it up in a rage. Arriving at the pub with bin bags full of clothes, he rails at Chas in front of all the villagers. He tips the bags all over the floor and tells her he wants her out of his house and out of his life, he hates her. Desperate Chas is in tears as she begs him to give her a chance to explain, but he's adamant he wants her out, he's disgusted by her. Chas collapses to her knees sobbing as Paddy walks away. Elsewhere, Cain enters the house as a flustered Debbie tries to work out how to sneak Michael out. She's frantic as she makes excuses up to get Cain out of the house and he finally relents much to her relief. However, as she waves goodbye to Michael, she's worried when Ryan spots them and knows something has been going on. He covers for a grateful Debbie. Ashley ’s team are losing the cricket match and Vincent has been taunting him throughout. As he starts praying to win, his fast bowl knocks Vincent to the ground, and he's taken to hospital. Meanwhile, Sally’s closeness to Ashley continues to wind up Laurel and the Emmerdale team lose the match despite Vincent's injury. Later, the Bishop notes that Ashley and Vincent spent the whole match goading one another and questions whether Ashley deliberately threw the ball at him. Just as Ashley and Laurel are hopeful that this is the last they’ll be seeing of Vincent and Sally, Douglas leads them into the house. Also, Marlon is furious when he arrives in the pub and sees Moira’s pies on the specials menu. Cast Regular cast *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Carl King - Tom Lister *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Douglas Potts - Duncan Preston *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *John Barton - James Thornton *Sally Spode - Sian Reeves *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Gabrielle Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic (uncredited) *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Hannah Barton - Grace Cassidy *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Leyla Harding - Rokhsaneh Ghawam-Shahidi *Eli Dingle - Joseph Gilgun *Lizzie Lakely - Kitty McGeever *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Jamie Hope - Alex Carter *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop Guest cast *Michael Conway - Jamie Belman *Bishop Postlethwaite - Peter Cartwright *Vincent Spode - Antony Byrne Locations *Smithy Cottage - Living room *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen and front garden *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Cricket Pavilion *Mill Cottage - Living room *The Woolpack - Public bar and beer garden *Mulberry Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception *Main Street *Windsor & Dingle - Forecourt *Café Hope - Café Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,700,000 viewers (14th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes